Wilolu (MHEX Remake)
Wilolu is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter EX and is a unique Fanged Beast that can control the Dragon Element. IT is native to the Revalius Region, though it has been sighted in others as well. Wilolu, along with it's Named Variant appear in Low, High and G-Rank, while Ravenous Wilolu appears in High and G-Rank, and it's other variant appears in G-Rank only. Physiology It is a large, Bipedal Fanged Beast, with a skull like face that is similar to a Wolf's skull. It has large, powerful Arms, and a yellow hide that is more often than not stained black with Dragon Element, and red with blood from it's victims. It is the size of an average Deviljho in height. Behavior It is nomadic, always on the search for food, be it monster or man. It is frighteningly intelligent for a monster, able to plan out it's assault, and attacks while studying and learning it's opponent's battle style and moveset, and attack accordingly. It is ravenous, never satisfied with what it eats, and is always searching for prey to devour. Abilities It is unique for a Fanged Beast for being able to control the demonic element known as the Dragon Element. It can use it in the form of a Dragon breath, or even charge it up in it's arms to enhance it's already powerful physical prowess. It's Roar can inflict the Fear Status on anyone in range without the Braveheart Skill. Rage and Tired States Rage Mode When Enraged, it will form a "Mask" of Dragon Element around it's face, with it's eyes turning red in the mask. It's muscles also swell up, and it's whole body hardens except for tail and back. It's Dragon Breath gains even more range in this state. Tired State When Fatigued, it will drool, and look rather drowsy with it's eyes looking tired, similar to Kecha Wacha. It will stumble after doing it's physical attacks while Fatigued and will fail to do it's dragon breath atttacks. It will prey on an herbivore nearby or any other small monster to regain stamina, or it will try to pin a hunter and eat them alive, similar to Deviljho, regaining Stamina with each bite. It's bite will inflict defense down when fatigued. Interactions with the Frenzy Infected Wilolu can become infected. If it uses a Physical attack while infected, it will inflict frenzy. Apex Status Apex Wilolus do exist. When in Apex State, It's whole body hardens except for the tip of the tail, and back. It will also use the Dragon element in the form of "Dragon Lasers" or "Dragon Fireballs" fired from it's mouth, similar to Gravios and Rathalos/Rathian Respectively with their fire attacks. Apex Wilolu will also spread the Frenzy while they move. Blood Plagued State Note: Only Available when the DLC, Monster Hunter EX Remake: The Bloodborn Plague, is installed Wilolu can turn Blood Plagued. When Blood Plagued, it's hide gets a reddish tint, and it's eyes turn completely black (except in Rage Mode), and it will be able to do use a "Dragon Bomb Spit" Attack that does an AOE blast that does heavy damage and inflicts Dragonblight. Cutscenes Note: Suggest some cutscenes..... It has a total of Five Cutscenes, the 1st for the Introduction, the 2nd for the first fight where you repel it, the 3rd for the last battle in Low Rank, a 4th for when you fight Ravenous Wilolu, and a 5th where you fight an Apex Wilolu. The Death Eater Comes Coming soon..... Facing the Death Eater Coming soon..... Death Eater's Revenge Coming soon.... A Ravenous Demon of Nigtmares Coming soon,.... The Demonic Apex Predator Coming soon..... Non Subspecies Variants and Relatives Accursed Demon Wilolu Accursed Demon Wilolu 'is a Named Variant of Wilolu that appears in the MHEX Remake. It is classified as a Named Variant, but is in fact, a Wilolu that has mutated into this form instead of a Ravenous Wilolu due to a mutated gene that normally triggers the Transformation of a Wilolu to a Ravenous Wilolu. It has numerous blade like spikes on it's back, and it's hide has turned from goldish yellow to a silvery white, and it's skull like face is now entirely black, with yellow eyes. It's has innumerable tear wounds on it's body that leak out a mysterious black liquid that drip like blood from the said wounds. It is also twice as large as a normal Wilolu. It has a more unique theme than Wilolu, Ravenous Wilolu and the Unnamed Ravenous Wilolu Variant. Ravenous Wilolu ' Ravenous Wilolu '''is a variant of Wilolu that results when a Wilolu commited cannibalism at least once, and mutated due to a gene in it's genome that activates a mutation when the Wilolu has commited cannibalism. It's skull like face is greyish in color, and is always surrounded by a "mask" of Dragon element. It's fur has turned black entirely. Bloodlust Wilolu Coming soon...... Theme '''Note: suggest a theme if you can think of a better one Breakables #Face (Scarred) #Back (Wounded) #Right Arm's Claws (broken) #Left Arm's Claws (broken) #Tail (Severed) Notes *A remake of Gojira57's original Wilolu for the MHEX Remake. *It can climb walls using it's arms. *It is able to use it's enviroment's object's against enemies. *Similar to Deviljho, it will eat even in rage mode. *It will either sleep, or kill and eat a small monster to regain stamina when weak. It will even attempt to eat another large monster if it's daring enough. Trivia *A Wilolu appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse Anmesia. *Somewhat loosely based on the Wendigo, a mythological creature from Native American Folklore. *IT is one of Gojira57's favorite monsters he ever created. Credits *Ukanlos Subspecies for Current Render *Ailuromancy for Icon Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57